


Godsend

by Saros



Category: Dolls (naked ape Manga)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godsend — (n.) A person or thing that comes unexpectedly but is particularly welcome.<br/>Another take on the reunion flashback episode. Soppy. Hasui-centric for the most part, though not entirely. Prompt line: "Long time no see".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godsend

_One more stage passed. One more step towards the ultimate goal..._  
  
Tamao Hasui stands by the window, lost in his thoughts, staring with unseeing eyes at the gloom of the deserted alley. The steady rustle of the rain outside sounds mesmerizing, oddly soothing and comforting.  
  
His roommate tries to engage him in a little talk. Alas, the chosen topic happens to be startlingly inapt.  
  
 _The guy must have meant well_ , Hasui thinks absently, _it's just his usual down-to-earth attitude_ , – but this one question hits too many sore spots at once. So he gets away with a reticent reply, stating that there was absolutely no time for considering his near future.  
  
The truth is, there was not a single day when he was not thinking of that... among other things related.  
  
He just doesn't want to discuss it. Not with Asou. Not today.  
  
Their languid chat trails off before it even really starts, but his companion revives it very soon with a somewhat unwonted persistence. This time he switches over to the universal safe subject of conversation: the weather. Hasui does appreciate this turn of change; leaping at the chance to banish the painful reminiscences from his mind, he directs all his attention to the large cherry tree across the street. And then...  
  
Hasui is not sure what exactly he notices down there, not at all. But somehow, his heart seems to know better: its pace suddenly grows rapid; its pounding muffles up the sound of his roommate's voice. At once, everything else becomes irrelevant and unimportant, and the whole world narrows down to the indistinct shape under the shade of the old weeping cherry tree.  
  
The next thing he is aware of is him being drenched to the skin, sheets of rainwater swamping his vision, and _it's been so long_ , but there is no doubt anymore. It's definitely _him_ , Hasui's one and only—  
  
"Shou-chan!!"  
  
The man under the tree lifts up his head from his sitting position.  
  
"...Tama?"  
  
Ten years! Back then, he was not so unduly tall, and Hasui could look into these fascinating eyes without craning his neck. And recollecting how long it had taken to wean the quiet and serious kid from addressing him with a honorific!..  
  
"I've been looking for you, you know? Constantly, all this time... Oh, Shou-chan, just where on earth have you been!"  
  
Kneeling on the damp ground, nestling against the shoulder of Shouta Mikoshiba, he is the happiest man on earth. He doesn't need an answer. Not right away. At the moment, for him, this hug is enough.  
  
Petals keep falling off, carrying away mournful musings on the losses, and heavy streams keep on pouring down, washing away dejection and grief.  
  
One of the flowers brushes Shouta's nose and gets stuck to Tama's wet hair. Shouta carefully takes it off and gazes at the thing in confusion, while reassuring murmurs don't stop their gentle flowing:  
  
"'Tis all right, Shou-chan, from now on, everything'll certainly be all right!"  
  
Tama draws back from him, his flushed round face drowned in tears and sunny-beaming with emotion.  
  
"Nobody'll take you away anymore... Won't let them, I promise! I will protect you, no matter what!.."  
  
"Yeah. So will I," Shouta utters softly in response.  
  
A crumpled cherry blossom slips out from his hand, and a glimmer of smile finally lightens his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The perspective on the event from Asou's POV has been presented in the other fic, [Contingency](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1048289) ^^"


End file.
